Mystery Girl
by Hunter-Julie
Summary: The new girl introduces herself in a friendly way when she was about to assassinate the Genei Ryodan (Phantom Troupe) ! Who is the girl and what does she plan?
1. Chapter 1

Mystery Girl

Anime: Hunter x Hunter

Note: I do not own the anime or any of the characters except Juliana. Credit goes to original owners.

It was during the time Gon was challenged by Nobunaga to an arm wrestling contest. Watching from the building on the left was Juliana. Holding a sniper and aiming she was prepared to shoot. Ring! Ring!

"What do you want mom?

"Are you done with your job?"

"No…two guys my age are there. From what I heard their names are Killua and Gon. ''

''Julie…''

She let out a sigh. "Bye mom"

When she looked back Gon and Killua were escorted to another room.

"Dammit!" Throwing the sniper to the side she jumped through the window in the next building. Looking around she heard voices down the hall. She overheard the conversation.

"He reminds you of Uvogin?!" Yelled Phinks

"Yeah he doesn't hide his emotions. The way he acts is like Uvo." Said Nobunaga

Julie whispered to herself" Uvo nii-san..."

She walked into the room non-saliently. "Who the hell are you?!" Phinks yelled.

Juliana gave a big smile," Juliana! But you can call me Julie!" She then gave a "derpy" look.

"Ah! I have to get to my next job! I'll see you guys later!" Quickly walking out Paku ran to get her but she was gone in a flash.

Paku (Pakunoda) looked surprised and quietly whispered to herself," She found me…"

Machi looked at her curiously but decided not to say anything.

Everyone was silent. All thinking the same thing, Who was she?


	2. Chapter 2

Mystery Girl  
Anime : Hunter X Hunter  
Note : I do not own the anime or characters except Juliana.

Shalnark interrupted the silence and spoke up," She has nothing to do with the boss so forget her."  
"Right.." Paku nodded lightly.  
After pairing up Feitan and Phinks went to the town center. There they caught "her". This time she was dressed very differently. Her hair was in pigtails and she wore a high-low blue dress.  
" Oi lets follow her to see what she meant by other job" Phinks signaled with a head tilt.  
While following she sped up, she knew they followed her. Sadly they caught her at her job. A concert. No time to explain she walked on stage and sang.  
Feitan laughed, " She is very boring lets go"  
Phinks followed .  
At midnight everyone met up. Even Hisoka.  
Machi decided it was time to ask Paku. " Paku what do you know about that girl?"  
She at first looked shock but then let out a heavy sigh.  
"Ill tell you... A few months after the Ryodan was formed me and Uvo went out to buy some beer. While waiting for him to come back from the bathroom i caught a little girl bawling her eyes out. Her eyes were puffy from all that crying. Turns out she was lost. All she could say was her mom left. Uvo finally came back and he decided to cheer her up for some reason and bought her candy. We took her around town to find her mother but ended playing with her all day. Luckily we found her mom. She thanked us but then she took out a camera and took a photo. " Paku nee-san...Uvo nii-san someday ill find you guys again! Promise you will play with me then! Uvo got carried away and agreed forcing me to tag along..we asked her name...she said Juliana but for special friends like you its Julie! We havent seen her since."  
They all seemed to understand. Suddenly Julie came out falling perfectly on the ground from the roof!  
" Paku nee-san why did you tell them! It was a secret! Whatever dont get the wrong idea! You have to work to become my friend! Except ma-chan and shi-chan!" She yelled point with a somewhat serious face.  
Together everyone said ," Ma-chan?...Shi-Chan?..."  
Julie giggled. "Huh?..1...2...3...4...5..6? That many people?" She jumped out the window and quickly came back dragging 6 men tied up." You guys can take care of this."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : i do not own the anime or characters except Juliana and her maid.

When Julie let go of the tied up men she turned around and walked out.  
" Haha that girl is pretty interesting" Nobunaga said while looking out the window. Just then Chrollo walked in and asked ," who is?" Everyone was silent for awhile but machi spoke up.  
" i see...well for now lets go with the plan. Find the Chain User."  
After a long day when everyone except Chrollo returned Julie walked in seeing Paku point her gun at Julie didn't come empty handed. She had a lovely gift for Paku. When Paku shot and died right where she stood the only thing Julie could do was watch in horror...  
" No way..." Whispering to herself Julie dropped the gift and ran away.  
Shizuku picked it up and opened the box.  
"What is it?" Phinks asked.  
" A teddy bear... and a St. peters cross bracelet..." Shizuku walked over to Paku and put the bracelet on her wrist. Later that night after making her grave Machi placed the teddy bear next to the candle. When everyone turned around they saw Julie. She wore a long black ruffled ball gown with a large bow wrapped around her neck. In her hands she had a white rose bouquet. She didn't say anything she only put down the bouquet and walked away. They could hear her sobbing *hic* *hic* she fell to her knees.  
Feitan interrupted her and angrily asked " Why do you cry for her?! She has no importance to you!"  
She stood up trying to hold back her tears. She screamed at him," I was searching for Paku and Uvo for 8 years! I watched her die and also couldn't see Uvo after so long! I don't care if we hardly knew each other! I consider Paku a dear friend to me! Is it so wrong that I'm mourning for her you stupid bastard?!"  
Feitan flinched and was unable to speak after what she had said. Julie looked at him no longer bearing pain or sadness in her eyes but anger. She clenched her fist so tight her nails dug into her hand and started to bleed. Furious and nothing to say she left.  
" You really pissed her off Fei." Phinks said while elbowing him lightly in the rib.  
" Shut Up.." Was all he said.  
The next day when they managed to get GREED ISLAND Julie's maid, Hannah came.  
" I have a message from madame Alexis( Julie's mom) . Will you allow me to speak?"  
"Sure." Replied Shalnark.  
" Very well...At April 1 is a special party. I invite you to attend. Do not worry about anyone attacking you or the mafia. It is not an ambush i am inviting you as honored guests. Please mail back the invitation and i will have a limo pick you up on that day. We have high influence around the world so we can guarantee your safety." After speaking she handed an invitation card to everyone." I will now take me leave." She bowed and walked out of the room as quickly as possible.  
"Sounds like fun lets go." Nobunaga suggested.  
" we have no time to waste."  
" come on machi learn to have fun!"  
She was prepared to punch him," Shut up! Focus on the mission!"  
Shizuku interrupted them," Troupe members are not allowed to start a serious fight. Disputes are settled by coin toss."  
"I know. " said Nobunaga said while flipping the coin and catching it.  
" Heads!"  
Machi calmed down," Tails."  
" its heads. We're going." He said happily.


	4. Chapter 4

Many months later Shalnark , Phinks , Feitan , Bono, kalluto , and Shizuku were on their way to Meteor City. When they finished talking to one of the workers they sensed a familiar person in the building. They walked over to where the source was coming from. It seemed to be coming from the main office. Phinks opened the door only to end up seeing Julie.  
" Wah! What are you doing here Julie?!" Shalnark said happily.  
" Oh.. Im on a job."  
" Then is she working with us?" Shal pointed at her while talking to the client.  
" Yes. She has been working for Meteor City at a very young age. So i thought it would be good to have her help out."  
" She is just a brat. No way she can handle this!" Phinks yelled while laughing.  
Then they walked out not speaking about it. Julie as well ignored his statement and accompanied them to Zazans' castle. While everyone was prepared to race Julie walked straight down the halls.  
" Where are you going?" Asked Shizuku.  
" I'm not part of the troupe so i don't have any interest or reason to participate. Ill just go exterminate some others and then ill head over to the next castle." After that she disappeared from their sight.  
( Time skip to Feitan vs Zazan )  
Kalluto averted his eyes from the battle for a while to see who was approaching them.  
"Hey." Julie said while walking in.  
"Seriously whats with you girls and ripped clothes" Phinks said.  
Julie was wearing a tank top and boot cut black shorts. Although they were covered in rips and shreds.  
" Just got caught up in something thats all."  
When everyone finally noticed Feitans arm broke and he was prepared to attack everyone ran. Except Julie. She observed Feitan carefully. Analyzing the strenghth of his aura and mental stability while using his nen.  
Watching him laugh at Zazan as she was being burned Julie walked closer to both of them. When Feitans Pain Packer died out Julie was hugging him behind his back.  
" You seemed to be having fun." She said then giggled soft enough for Feitan to hear. Letting go of him she grabbed his hand and did a spinning move you would do when dancing. Then she walked over to Zazans burnt corpse and crouched down.  
" Well thanks for the entertaining show." Giving out a soft but wicked laugh. For some reason Feitan was confused but became quite interested in her.  
" go now" He tapped on her shoulder and then walked away. Julie then followed behind him.  
Now outside and walking back to the city Julie approached Kalluto.  
" Eh so you're younger than me." She grabbed him and started hugging and cuddling him. " Wah Ka-Chan you're so adorable!" She exclaimed. Finally letting go Kalluto gasped for air. Julie giggled and apologized to him.  
" Oh no im late! Bye bye everyone i have to get to the next castle." She ran off leaving them in an awkward moment.  
" Man that girl is weird." Phinks complained.  
"Yeah.." Feitan said quietly but didn't seem to be listening. He had a distant look in his eyes. He watched Julie walk away like he was entranced by.  
"Feitan!" Phinks yelled.  
"Huh! What?" He finally started paying attention.  
" lets go now."


	5. Chapter 5

It is now the day of the party. Everyone of the troupe members wore a fancy attire.  
" This is stupid.." Machi mumbled.  
" Calm down its only for today." Nobunaga replied.  
When they walked inside it was huge. There were four large tables filled with exotic and fancy foods from around the world, there were servers everywhere, a huge chocolate fountain, and a beautifully decorated dance floor.  
" Are we the first ones here?" Shizuku asked.  
" Ah! Youre here. You came a little early but thats fine." Said Alexis coming out. She wore a white long dress which exposed her cleavage and had her hair curled and put in a bun.  
" Mom! Do you know where my other boot is.. " Julie said coming down the stairs. There was a moment of silence until Julie slowly walked over to the the coat closet and locked herself inside.  
Alexis slammed on the door" Come out! This is your party you have to attend!" Julie came out quietly. She wore long black skinny jeans and a half top with laces. Alexis was surprised and started dragging her upstairs," You cant wear that to the party! Hurry up and change!" Julie struggled and got free. She ran over and got behind Kalluto. " No i dont wanna wear that girly dress!" She screamed out. *Knock!*Knock!  
" Hello?" Said a man in a suit.  
" Ah welcome!" Said alexis.  
Soon more and more people began coming in. Julie found her boot and ran over to Kalluto. " Uwaaah! Ka-chan you're so cute!" She started hugging and cuddling him. After she finally let go she welcomed them. Suddenly her mom purposely bumped into her and spilled wine on her clothes.  
" oh my! You better go change!"  
Julie growled and went upstairs. They hear a crashes,slams, and loud stomps! Julie then came out dress in a lovely pink ball gown. Her hair was long and curley. She had gloves over her hands and had pearl earings and a necklace.  
" I hate you mom."She mumbled.  
" haha thought you could get away!" Alexis rejoiced and celebrated her victory.  
" Anyways why don't you dance!" She grabbed Julie's hand and Feitans. Then put them together and threw them to the dance floor.  
Julie sighed," she is drunk. She cant handle alcohol. Lets just dance she will whine if we don't."  
In a beautiful manor they did the waltz. She then switched to Kalluto as her partner then Shalnark. After dancing she noticed Kortopi. At first she observed him with a shady stare them grabbed and hugged him like Kalluto.  
" you're so small its adorable!"  
Julie put him down lightly and gave him a smile.  
Phinks interrupted ," Julie, I've been meaning to ask. How did you survive Feitans pain packer?"  
Julie froze at first but then laughed," Because..im stronger"  
Feitan was angry and wanted to hurt her," Then fight me!"  
Everyone heard what he had said and gave worried looks. A strong buff man came up and held his shoulder. Feitan looked at him seeing his face worried and filled with fear.  
"Okay.."Julie walked over to the backyard and then to an empty field.  
Feitan charged at her so fast and quick with his sword. He created after images but it was no use. With her bare hand Julie grabbed the blade with no cut or blood. While Feitan was shocked she grabbed him by the wrist and kneed his stomach then pushed on the ground. The impact sent a burst of air go by and a huge crater was left on the ground.  
Julie dusted herself off then picked up Feitan. She checked if he broke any bones but only have some minor cuts and bruises.  
" She beat you in an instant..." Said Machi  
Feitan was too shocked to speak. He had so many questions.  
Why didnt the blade cut her? How did she block my attack? Why didbt she use nen? Alexis walked over to the troupe and knew what he thought. She said she would explain ," I started training Julie when she turned one. Actually when she was born even as an unconscious baby barely coming out she used nen. I dont know how. I feared if i didnt train her she would go berserk and do lots of damage. After teaching her the basics like Gyo or hatsu i checked what kind of nen user she was. She was a specialist. I wasnt very surprised but what happened when used hatsu was too incredible. She mastered all nen types by the age of 8 and did assassination missions at 5."  
Phinks didnt seem to believe it so he wanted to check for himself. He grabbed Julie by the arm and took her to a table.  
" Show me your nen!" He placed a glass in front of her. She sighed and placed her hands around the cup. At first the leaf moves, then water began spilling , the leaf set on fire , the water turned purple , then the glass shattered in many pieces. Everyone was in shock. Never have they seen that happen even with Paku or Chrollo. After the party Julie went over to the troupe. " I told you. Although that wasn't my full strength. Hardly any and i didnt use nen. I look forward to showing you guys soon." She then walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

The following day Julie went to the Troupes' hideout.  
"Helloooo! Im back!"  
"Ugh..its Julie." Phinks said.  
" Whats that supposed to mean?!" Suddenly Julie appeared behind Phinks.  
"Gah! Do you want to give me a heart attack?!" He jumped up and yelled at her . Julie gave a devious smile and gave the "i don't know" shoulder movement. When Julie turned facing the broken window she froze. Shalnark saw her hand clenched tightly into a fist," Whats wrong?" He walked over to her and held her shoulder. Very quietly he heard her whisper something.  
" Gon.." She then quickly jumped out the window to the the next building.  
"I have to help him!" She ran so quickly! Feitan , Shalnark , Kalluto , and Machi followed after her. They soon arrived at the Lingon Airport. Using zatsu they followed Julie to the Private V.I.P sign in.  
" When is the nearest flight to NGL?!" She asked worriedly.  
" NGL? Ah yes one moment please." The women checked the computer then gave her a ticket.  
" One will be leaving in 10 minutes. Are you going alone?"  
Julie took the ticket and said, " No. Four more tickets. For the people following me." The lady then handed over the tickets and pointed her to the waiting area.  
" Aw man Julie you knew? Was our zetsu flawed?" Shalnark pouted.  
" Nope. Not at all. I need to be aware of my surroundings so zetsu is pretty useless around me."  
*Speaker Phone* V.I.P flights for NGL is now boarding.  
" Lets go!" Julie ran over to the blimp and seated herself.  
" No one else is here?" Asked Kalluto.  
" Of course. This is V.I.P if anyone saw the troupe it will cause trouble." Julie replied.  
Ten minutes later they arrived at NGL. Julie jumped from tree to tree looking around.  
" What are we doing?!" Machi yelled.  
" I have to help him." They finally caught sight of Gon. Although when they arrived he was already done fighting. Julie rushed over to him and hugged him while spinning.  
" Uwahh! Gon-Chan! Are you okay?!" Julie grabbed him by the hands and started to identify his wounds.  
" hehe..im okay Julie-Chan. Really. Ah! What are you guys doing here!" He pointed at Machi with a surprised look. Julie explained everything and said for them to leave.  
"You sure?" Asked Shalnark.  
Julie nodded and waved bye to them. Before they walked away Julie gave them a card.  
" You can only go back using V.I.P with this card. You don't have to return it to me. I have tons." She smiled and watched them walk away. Suddenly Julie turned over to the west.  
" Ah! Julie you're here!" Killua was standing next to a tree.  
" Yuppy! I came to help with the chimera ants problem!" She said holding Gons hand.  
" No! Absolutely Not! Killua yelled at her. Julie pouted and ran behind Gon still holding his hand.  
" Come on now Killua." He said while patting his shoulder.  
Killua sighed but then agreed to let her come along.  
" Yay!" Julie waved her arms in the air and then hugged killua.  
" Uwah! Stop it thats embarrassing!" Killua blushed a bright cherry red color.  
" Killua just accept it." Gon said laughing.  
Killua mumbled and then hugged her back quickly.  
" There happy?!" He turned away from her and kicked up some dirt. Julie smiled and walked ," Okay lets go!"


	7. Chapter 7

Note : I have been thinking of ship names for the possible couples( Feitan X Julie , Killua X Julie , Kalluto X Julie , Gon X Julie, and Shalnark X Julie.) i came up with FeiLi,KiLi, Lieon , Shalie , and KalLie.( Lame right?). Please suggest some for me. Thanks! You can use her full name Juliana too.

Leading them Julie lightly skipped her way through the forest.  
" Hey killua. Do you like Julie?" Gon whispered.  
"W-Why are you suddenly asking me that?!" He blushed and looked away.  
" Well it has been a while since we met her. You seemed to like her a lot. Besides i don't see you get along with girls much except Julie." Gon looked up at the night sky and smiled.  
* Flashback*  
Gon and Killua jumped the gate finally looking back the Ryodans hideout nowhere in sight. Lightly panting Gon and Killua walked into the nearest cafe.  
" Hey Gon back at the building did you feel like someone was watching us?" Killua stared out the window curiously.  
" Yeah..umm it felt like from the left building." Gon took a sip of his Juice.  
" Ehh! So you sensed me a little bit?!" Julie said in a childish tone while wrapping her arms around Gons' neck.  
" Who the hell are you?! Let go of him!" Killua stood up and slammed his hands onto the table.  
" Julie. And Gon doesn't seem to have a problem with it. Right?" She looked down at Gon and held him a little tighter. Gon stared at her eyes and hair then nodded.  
" See! " She stuck her tongue out at Killua and smirked.  
" Huh?! Gon you can't be serious you don't know her!" Killua pointed at her angrily.  
" It's fine Killua. It is just a friendly gesture." Gon patted his shoulder to calm him down.  
" Hmph. Friendly. I don't see how friendlier she can get." He crossed his arms and sat back down.  
"I'll show you." She grabbed his hands put them on her shoulders. Slowly Julie placed her hands on Killuas' cheeks. He blushed and said ," H-Hey what are you doing." Her face got closer and closer. Then she finally leaned in and gave him a kiss! Killuas' eyes widened in surprise and Gon turned red and began "over-heating".  
Breaking their kiss which had felt like forever but was only about 20 seconds Killua huddled himself closer to the wall avoiding her. She giggled and walked closer to him ," Whats wrong? Its not like it was my first or yours. Or was it?" Suddenly Gon fell backwards on his chair fainted.  
In unison they yelled. Gon had finally woken up to see he was on a couch and not in their hotel.  
" Where are we?" He looked around more.  
" We're at Julies' hotel it was closer so we brought you here." Killua walked out the kitchen and handed Gon some tea. Then the front door opened and Julie jumped onto Gon.  
" Uwaah! Gon-Chan are you okay?! Im sorry i didn't think you would react like that." She looked like was about to cry held onto his cheeks.  
" Im fine. But you sure are really friendly." He laughed softly and patted her head.  
*End of Flashback*  
" Yeah. She really is full of surprises." Killua looked over at Julie.  
"But in glad we met her." Gon looked relieved and ran to Julies' right side. Killua smiled and ran up to them.  
" Okay we're here! So what dis you guys plan one we got here." She pointed at them.  
" Nothing." Gon seemed to look proud of that.  
" We don't need a plan." Killua and Gon walked ahead of her more. At first Julie was stunned but then smiled softly with a gentle look. Catching up to them she grabbed their hands.  
" Don't do anything reckless!"


	8. Chapter 8

" Okay since you guys apparently have no plan lets G-!" Julie paused. She looked around and prepared herself.  
"Julie i know...ready?" Gon turned around. *CRACK!* As soon as they heard a branch snap they ran separate directions. Gon heading west,Killua east, and Julie South. She ran very quick not having trouble keeping track of the opponent. Suddenly she stopped running.  
" Okay now... Stop hiding!" Slowly familiar figures came out of the shadows.  
At first Julie was surprised but then gave a disgusted yet silly look on her face.  
" Ehhh...what are YOU GUYS doing here? You're jobs done isn't it? Anyways i thought you all went home?"  
" Now now Julie don't be like that. We came to help you!" Nobunaga laughed and patted her on the back. Julie grew more depressed. She pointed at Phinks.  
" Whatever. But did you HAVE to bring everyone?!"  
" Everyone wanted to have some fun. Well im not against it so i dont really care." Machi walked towards the castle. Everyone soon followed leaving Julie no time to object their plan.  
Now at the castle everyone prepared themselves. Walking through the the front door everyone stopped.  
" Hm? Why did you guys stop?" Kalluto looked the other direction. Suddenly a projectile was launched nearly hitting Kallutos face Julie grabbed it throwing it back from where was from.  
Everyone besides Julie activated their nen.  
" You're strong come out." Phinks was thrilled. This person appeared to be strong. Coming out from the door across the room Menthuthuyoupi has an evil smile on his face.  
" You guys are strong too. But not as strong as me. You can probably put up a good fight. Lets Go!" He charged at them with an enormous amount of strength. Although it wasn't enough for them to get hurt. They dodged it very easily.  
"Ill leave this to you guys. Have fun ill watch from over there." Julie walked over to the stairs and sat on a step. Is Menthuthuyoupi strong enough to take down the Ryodan? New Chapter released tuesdays and thursdays!


	9. Chapter 9

They decided to take turns. If one of them loses the next person goes. Order was chosen by rock-paper-scissors. First up was Kalluto. Julie held her hand in a fist. She was worried. Of course she was. Julie was a big-smothering-sister to many of her friends. Kalluto was like her beloved brother. Although she didn't want to interfere with the battle so she could only watch.  
Youpi began to take another form. His body bubbling,stretching,and deforming was not a pretty sight. Kalluto decided to take up this opportunity to attack. Creating a wave of confetti to shroud Youpis' body Kalluto ran closer and tried to attack him with his fan after the shroud of confetti was gone. When the confetti disappeared Youpi wasn't in the same spot.  
" Kalluto!" Julie sprang up from where she sat and stepped foward. Suddenly Youpi appeared behind Kalluto. He covered his fist in aura and punched Kalluto. Luckily Kalluto managed to sense him last minute and covered with his arm. Kalluto was pushed yards and yards backwards. With his arm now wounded Kalluto was vulnerable to another attack.  
"Wanna switch?" Phinks yelled from across the room.  
Kalluto was hesitating. Too much. Youpi slammed his fist into the floor. Traces of something underground was headed towards Kalluto. It came out only a yard away from him and aimed for his body. Kalluto was unable to move without getting severely injured. He thought to himself," Im too weak! Why wont i move! Dammit!" He closed his eyes. Suddenly...  
*Clang!*  
He opened his eyes surprised to see Julie blocking the spikes.  
She had a katana in her hands to use as a weapon. How did she get there so fast and where was she hiding that.  
" Air Slicer." A burst of wind emerged from the sword and sliced the spikes in hundreds of pieces.  
" Ho,Ho,Ho a little girl? Okay then lets see what you got B*tch!" Youpi taunted her with a wicked smile.  
Unfortunately for him he pissed her off. Not by calling her a b*tch but by hurting her friend.  
" Hmm...so you want to play?" She whispered.  
"What?!" Youpi grew irritated and charged at her.  
Half way to her she put an evil and scary smile. As if she was happy to see him about to die.  
"Torment..." She whispered.  
Suddenly the room grew dark. The windows looked as if it were midnight and the doors would not open. Thinking this was all to it Youpi mocked her laughing at this "weak" power of hers. Then an excruciating noise filled the room. Somehow bot affecting any of the troupe members or Julie. She ran up to Youpi and stabbed him multiple times in the abdomen and kicked him to the floor. He was bleeding slowly but a lot.  
" Does it hurt? Good. Suffer..more and more.. HAHA tell me do you want to die slowly or quickly?" She crouched down to him. Although he couldn't hear because of the noise. Julie snapped her fingers and the noise stopped.  
" Curious? Ill tell you what this specific ability does. Torment. A very useful ability. I can torture you, Kill you as many times as i want,or just watch you wallow in agony. The condition is that this ability will not allow you to permanently die in the room. But as a gift ill tell you more. The condition for my nen is that every ability will have a condition beneficial for me and my opponent. Well im very creative so i can create a very useful condition for me." Julie laughed at him and turned around. Snapping her fingers again the room was back to normal.  
Suddebly Pouf walked in and picked up Youpi.  
" My goodness you are strong. Although we dont have a reason to fight you. I will leave." He turned around facing the door.  
" You're right. I won't fight you.. But HE will. Good luck..." Julie said to him. Pouf was very shocked and scared. He turned around to see her face clearly. Pure madness. Her eyes were empty and full of dread. She looked like she was prepared to kill everyone in the room. Her smile was cruel and made her appear amused by their pain. Julie tilted her head a little and giggled. Then waved goodbye to him. The troupe approaches her.  
" Oi what is going on?" Franklin put his hand on her shoulder.  
Suddenly she started to tremble.  
" I-" without continuing her sentence she fainted. Nobunaga caught her before she hit the ground. He dug into her pocket and took her phone.  
" I texted Gon about the situation lets take her to town at the nearest inn." Nobunaga carried her on his back carefully.  
Julie finally woke up.  
"How long?" She asked  
" Just 2 hours." Machi handed her water. Julie didn't drink or hesitate.  
" You want to know all of it right? Ill tell you my abilities. All of it..."  
_

Sorry for late post and my last chapter was short -3- i made this one longer. Gomen minna-chan! Thanks for reading! I hope you continue to read and support my stories! Next chapter tuesday!

~ Julie-Chan?


	10. Chapter 10

" My nen ability has two bases Grim Reaper. The other is Grand Savior. My nen is different. I was born with a twin brother. During birth he died. Due my mothers grief my father experimented on me trying to create another twin brother for me. After he learned nen he used it on me. He successfully created my brother Ai. Which means he is me and i am him. Ai is alive working on business out of the country. Since me and Ai are part of each other i can use his nen, Grand Savior. Although since he is a copy of me there is a limit on the types of nen he can use from me. There is no limit for me but since i am young it will do a great deal on my body. Both of these abilities can have multiple sub-bases. Such as torment, i have relatable powers to the Grim Reaper. Like rebirth,sinful deeds, and Chrysanthemum. The condition to having Grim Reaper is that all abilities must be deadly,painful,or related to the Grim Reaper. That applies to Ai. His condition must be related to saving others or himself. Thus he cannot kill anyone. Our nen is a special breed. We both are specialists." Julie was very serious. Not like her usual self.  
Suddenly there was knock on the door. Alex ( her mom ) came rushing in.  
" Are you okay?! I told you never use your nen! You know the consequences of usi-" Julie interrupted her.  
" And you know why i would activate it. You should know it is always the same reason." Alex sighed.  
" I need to talk to them." She walked out the room with the troupe following.  
" What was that?! Why does her nen do that to her huh?! And what about her dad?!" Nobunaga slammed his fist on the dining table.  
Alex's face looked like she was in pain. Rather grief struck her quickly.  
"Dead...her father died. I suppose she didn't tell you because she hates him. And im sorry..." She bowed to the slowly.  
" What do you mean "sorry"?" Machi put her hand on her shoulder gesturing her to stand up.  
" I took it away from her. I took the memories of meeting all of you as a child. You all saved her during different situations. I even took the memory of when Chrollo took her in his care for a week..She has met Kalluto as well." Everyone was surprised. Alex looked into their eyes. She knew they wanted the WHOLE story. Her hand was put into a fist.  
" Phinks saved her from a car crash. Machi from drowning. Feitan from rape, Shizuku from kidnapping, Franklin from murder, Bono from being eaten by wild Noggin Loggin Turtle, Kortopi from a falling building, Shalnark from thugs , Nobunaga from falling from a mountain...Kalluto you met her when you were 7 years old. She was there for a meeting with Illumi and your parents. They wanted her to marry him in the future despite the age gap. You happened to meet her in the garden before the chat. She was quite fond of you and made you her friend."  
The room was quite. Like no one was even there. It seems they were shocked and confused. They all thought "Why cant i remember?!" Alex walked in the center of the room and placed a black box on the floor. She said," Memory Release 13 Ghosts." The box opened and 13 white stars came out and went to everyones hand. Each one of them held it and a burst a memories filled their minds.  
* Phinks memory*  
It was Julie. She had a a pink romper on and had a purple balloon. The balloon slipped out of her hands and flew away. Phinks was at the store across the street buying lunch. He saw her cross the street trying to chase the balloon. He looked over to the left and saw a black car about to run her over! Phinks ran out the door and grabbed her. He quickly picked her up and covered her with his arms. He jumped out the well and rolled scraping and bruising his body. Loosing his grip on her he saw her cry. *Hic* *Hic* " I-I'm sorry you're hurt b-because i didn't w-watch for cars!" Warm tears were pouring down her cheeks. They made her cheeks a light rose color. Phinks put her down and patted her head.  
" Stop crying. You're strong and old enough. You shouldn't cry."  
* Flashback Ends*  
* Machi's Memory*  
Machi was walking down the park. On her right was a river. Just about 2 feet taller than her. A small distance away she saw a little girl wearing shorts and a tank top,Julie. She was trying to get her slipper out of the water with a stick. Suddenly a dog ran into her from behind and she was pushed in the water. Machi quickly ran closer and jumped in. She saw Julie covering her mouth but slowly began losing consciousness. Using her nen strings Machi pulled her closer. Then grabbed and pulled her out the water. People helped them out the water and called the police. Machi was about to leave when Julie grabbed her hand. She gave Machi a warm and gentle smile. " Thank you nee-san" Slowly letting go and waving goodbye Julie fainted. Machi hesitated but then left.  
* Flashback ends*

Helloooo lovelies! Felt really inspired today and wrote this. I will be doing two flashbacks each chapter until chrollos flashback. Im guessing you're thinking ," Why does Julie get into so much danger?!" Well thats because she is Julie and Julie is an airhead _ See ya next time!

~Julie


	11. Chapter 11

*Shizukus Memory*  
"Hey little girl you want to go play? We can take you to the arcade?" Two tall buff men with suits grabbed Julie's arm.  
" No way. Get a real job you idiots. I have no reason to go with you. Are predators,kidnappers,murderers? Im smart enough not to go with idiots like you who ask random children to play with them. I could scream or call for help and you would run away because you're pathetic!" The men grew angrier and the other man pulled her hair.  
" You know how to talk for an 8 year old. We tried to do this nicely but you made us do this!" Grabbing her arms they tries to pull her into the car. She bit one of them but the other squeezed her arm tighter. Suddenly Shizuku took out Deme-chan and smacked their heads. They fell to the ground bleeding.  
" Are you okay?" Shizuku kneeled to the floor .  
" Onee-san are you an idiot? Hmm...you used nen..well nevermind thank you! Ah here!" She dug into her backpack and gave her some candy. Without saying anything else she ran away to a red car.  
* Flashback End*  
*Franklin Flashback*  
Franklin was walking to the troupes base when he saw a man with a knife approaching a little girl. She ignored him and stared at the magazine stand. The man stood behind her,raised his knife and tried to stab her. Luckily Franklin grabbed his arm then punched him. He was pushed into the street and got his by a car.  
" Kid you saw him coming why didn't you run?" He looked down at her.  
" You were there. You aren't the kind of person to let a kid die at least not by your own will. Besides I'm not scared. We all die soon. People are scared by the way they could die." She took the magazine from the stand and gave the cashier money.  
" Is that you're dad in the cover?"  
" I wouldn't say he is close enough to a father." Leaving Franklin confused she walked away.  
*Bono Flashback*  
Bono was on a mission to kill these travelers. On his way he saw a young girl confronted by a Noggin Loggin. He knew what they did so he ran to her,picked her up,and took her to the nearest home. Without a word he waved by to her she grabbed his hand and gave him a flower. He patted her head and ran off.  
* Kortopi Flashback*  
It was raining heavily and Kortopi looked out the window. He saw a little girl throwing a ball at a wall. A tree fell into the building causing it to crash. He jumped out the window and pushed her out of the way.  
" Hey mister!" She threw a wind up toy and he caught it. A weird gift for someone who saves you he thought. When looked back at her she was gone.  
*Nobunaga Flashback*  
While taking a break Nobunaga saw Julie on the side of a mountain. Suddenly she fainted and fell off. Quickly Nobunaga raced to her and caught her leg. Pulling her up he pinched her cheek.  
" Oi! What is wrong with you! What are you doing here alone!" He shook her hard.  
" Helping the sheep.." She pointed to a herd eating laughed at her.  
" like Heidi?" She nodded no.  
" Heidi lives in the alps BAKA!" She chopped his head with her hand lightly and ran down the mountain.  
*Shalnark Flashback*  
"Hey mister what are you playing?" Shalnark was on a mission to kill a mafia group that sold drugs. " Ah well it is game where you kill people." He laughed with a fake smile. " Liar!" She walked closer to him and pinched his cheek. " Ow! Hey that hurt!" Suddenly he heard rustling. " Oi get away from there!" Shalnark pulled her by the arm but not quick enough. An assassin sent by the mafia came out with a spear which had put a cut on her back. " Ow..." Julie tried to stand up but fell to her knees. The assassin laugh maniacally," Aw too bad that special paralyzing attack was for him. Well i should torture you and this brat." Shalnark jumped in front of her and pulled out an antennae. Quickly he stabbed himself and put it on autopilot. After he killed him Julie being to lose consciousness. " Ah..im sleepy.. hey mister are you going now? Bye and next time be honest... I won't run away..." Shalnark picked her up and took her to a hospital. But didn't stay by her side.  
*Feitan FlashBack*  
A red car drove up to the docks. " Julie wait here i need to go get the boat." Leaving Julie in the car Alex went into the shop. Julie walked to to the dock and sat at the edge kicking her feet. A man pulled her hair and threw her to the ground. He was a man in his 40's and was drunk.  
" Let go! Mommy!" Julie kicked and screamed but he grabbed her neck and ripped her sleeve with the other hand. She started to cry and whispered," H-help me.." Slowly she began to close her eyes. Feitan saw this happening and decided he would be doing someone a favor and get to kill someone. Feitan pulled out his umbrella and shot the man in the shoulder. The man dragged himself away. Feitan stepped on his legged and pressured it until it broke. He pulled off his nails,pressed every pressure point,broke and cut his fingers,and peeled of his skin. After he killed him Feitan turned to Julie. She had blood on her face from when he shot the man. Although she was calm. She took out her handkerchief and wiped the blood off his face.  
" What are you doing?" He used his sleeve and wiped her face. Pinching her cheeks he said," Why didn't you wait in the car. Good brats wait." Her skin was soft and smooth.  
" Im not a brat nii-san!" She slapped his hand and stuck her tongue out. Then she ran back to the car.  
* Kalluto Flashback*  
( 8 y/o Kalluto ) Kicking a stone Kalluto pouted. " Hmph! No one will play with me. They are to busy preparing for the guest!" He then kicked the stone too hard and it hit a girl on the head. Kalluto ran over to her and picked her up." Hey! Are you okay?" Slowly she opened her eyes.  
* Doki* *Doki* His heart began to pound. Her eyes were beautiful. Her skin was soft,she wore a cute white dress,she had long soft black hair,and her cheeks were a cute rosy color. Julie raised her hands and placed them on his cheeks." Kawaii.." She sat up and hugged him. " What are you doing let me go?!" He tried to pull her away. " But you're soooo cute~" finally she let go and held his hand. " Play with me!" Kalluto was surprised and asked why." Well My mom came here to talk with the owners about something. I don't have anyone to play with. So play with me." He was touched. A random girl he hit wants to play with him even after hurting her. She pulled him up and introduced herself. Kalluto looked straight into her eyes then introduced himself. All day they played together. When the sun was setting she put a flower crown on him. " Eh~ You look even cuter." Kalluto blushed. It was obvious.  
Calling them was her Mom and Gotoh. " Aw i have to go now.." He stood up and gave a frown. She held onto his cheeks and leaned in. *Kiss~* From afar Gotoh and Alex stopped in surprise to see them kissing. Slowly she pulled away from the kiss. Kalluto was so embarrassed. He ran his finger across his lips. " W-Why did you kiss me?" Julie giggled," You like me? Or rather did you think I was cute?" Then she ran to her mom. Watching them leave Gotoh approached Kalluto and placed his hand in his shoulder. " That was quite impressive young master. I didn't know you were that smooth with girls." Kalluto turned a bright red and ran back to the mansion.  
* Flashback Ends*  
"So what about danchou?" Phinks asked Alex. I can't show you that memory." She pointed to the three leftover stars. "Two were for Uvo and Paku but i decided not to because they were fond of her as well. And Chrollo isn't here." Julie walked out the room and sat down.  
" Hmm~ What happened?" She looked at them. Nobunaga whispered in Alex's ear," Why did you take her memory away!" She said to him," Because i found out about you're occupations as a troupe member. I didn't want her to get her because of her tendency to attach to people. If she held onto you guys she would have more reason to use nen. Sadly she found Paku. I also want to know why you all saved her...You're thieves after all. Why save a child who has no meaning to you?" Alex walked back outside and went to her car.  
" Okay~ I texted Gon and Killua. Killua said to meet up back at the western part of the forest. He sent me directions. It looks like it is not that far. We can make it in 20 minutes. Let's go!" Julie grabbed Kalluto's hand and pulled him out the door.

Minna! Last chapter a good reader of the story was very observant! And I'm really happy and thankful she noticed. The troupe wouldn't care if Julie died. Well i hope you look forward to her explanation as to why they saved her in my next chapter! P.s this fiction will end after the anime is over! Which will take long -3- Gomen!


	12. Chapter 12

With Julie leading everyone to the forest the troupe was a few feet behind her talking.  
" Why did you guys save her back then?" Shizuku pondered and looked at her feet.  
Phinks spoke up," Well the rules really didn't say we couldn't help kids. I just felt bad that she would die. I don't understand why i felt like that suddenly." Machi spoke with a soft tone," I thought of my little sister. She would never want me to let an innocent kid die..." Kortopi answered," It felt right." Bono spoke with pride," The blood of my people flows through my veins and i will not let them see me as a shameful gyudondon." Shalnark smiled," I guessed you could say brotherly instinct. Nobunaga smirked," Ha! Well you know me. I do things that are entertaining." Franklin was drop dead serious," She was weird. Interestingly weird that i was drawn to save her." Feitan looked at them like they were crazy," Torture,Killing,amusement anything that entertains me i do it."  
"Hm~ Whatcha guys talking bout?" Julie spun around in circles until she fell on the ground smacking her face straight onto the pavement. Shizuku poked her with a stick as she laid there. *Poke*...*Poke Poke*..." I think she died." Shizuku started poking her head. Julie grew more and more irritated." Oi I'm not a dead animal!" Julie screamed and shook Shizuku back and forth.  
Julie paused for a moment. She felt something was off. A strange feeling of worry and discomfort filled her body. Suddenly her phone rang. " Ah. Its a text from killua." As she read the message her hands began to tremble. " Hey what happened?" Nobunaga tried to read it but her head was in the way. Quickly she jumped to a building. They watched as she ran and jumped from building to building.  
" Oi wait!" Phinks raised his fist. They began to chase after her. Finally they caught up to her. It was very far from town now. Still running and chasing machi yelled," What are you doing?!" Julie looked back at them but averted her eyes quickly. She bit her lip and spoke. They could only hear," He's hurt...I have to save him..." Kalluto looked at her eyes. He has never seen Julie with so much fear, worry,and anxiety. "What could have happened to make her like this?" Kalluto spoke softly to himself. Julie suddenly stopped in a wide open area." Excuse me? Im here."


	13. Chapter 13

Suddenly rustling came from the trees. While everyone focused on where the sound was coming from Julie moved to her left. Just seconds after she moved a large object came falling into the ground.  
" A ball?!...No Octopus?!" It sprang up and aimed at Nobunagas head.  
"Dont call me Octopus!" *Bam!* Julie had kicked him so hard from the back. When he turned around she looked menacing. Scarier than medusa!  
" Focus! What happened to him?!"  
His face showed sadness and depression.  
"Killua-san he...just follow me..." He walked staring at the ground emotionally broken. Everyone followed from behind keeping a safe distance. Except Julie. She seemed to trust him and walked side by side with him. They arrived to a strange place. When they went inside they saw Killua resting. Julie ran up to him."Killua are you okay?" Ikalgo approached her and looked at killua." He was hurt badly. Just let him rest." Julie nodded.  
Throughout the night Julie stayed by his side and fell asleep. " Guys..Don't you think Julie is too perfect?"  
Everyone looked at Nobunaga as if he were crazy." I mean isn't she too strong? She is famous and rich as well. Her looks are amazing. In aspects she could be happy without us but she stays with us?" Everyone thought about it and nodded." Maybe Alex knows something." Phinks dialed her up and tossed the phone to Nobunaga  
"Hello?"  
"Yo its Nobunaga. Do you know why Julie is with us? She is perfectly fine with other people who are average."

"Can you explain that?"  
"She isn't perfect. How do you think she became famous? Why do you think she is pretty? Julie wasn't born like that. Growing up she was rather boyish until she found out her father tried to bring back Ai. She tried to be a perfect child. During the times her father ignored her she would...well...hurt herself..."  
"She cut herself?!" Everyone jerked. Machi took the phone and put it on speaker.  
" Yes. To become famous she grew her hair and studied hard. Thanks to my fathers company she received a scholarship. Not only that but since she had a scholarship from my father she was severely bullied. When you all saved her she thought about becoming even stronger. Julie wants to support everyone. Love them. Be a family. Give them something she could never have."  
Everyone was quiet...a depressing moment."When she found out about your history as the troupe and your hometown Julie worked even harder. I abandoned her when she needed me..i worked all day everyday leaving her with Hannah. A few years back she told me," I will accept it. My fate. But i will protect them. Even if i have to die to make them happy. No matter what i will be there to support and love them. Something you and my so called 'family' never gave me."  
"Okay thats all we understand..." Machi hung up quickly and turned to Julie who was asleep on the chair. They all thought," Die for someone else's happiness. Give them something she never are you so naive?"  
Julie woke up. " Ah minna why don't you sleep?" She rubbed her eyes. Suddenly *Crash!* Something or someone broke in. Everyone ran towards to source." No! Ikalgo-san stay with Killua if something happens!" Ikalgo nodded. When they arrived to the scene it was Leon and a bunch of other ants.  
" Hehheeh.. Take care of the brat!" They all charged at Julie. She managed to kill half of them."You are a problem...KILL HER ALREADY!" More ants charged at her and the troupe. Why so many?! Then one ant attacked Kalluto from afar with giant spikes. Julie noticed this at the last second.  
*!* Blood...everywhere..On the floor,walls and Kalluto's face. When he looked to his side there laid Julie hardly moving and drenched in her blood. Some spikes missed but the others pierced her abdomen and legs. Julie felt a burning sensation run through wounds." Kekeke! My special spiked has an acidic poison. So painful there is not even an antidote." They heard footsteps coming.  
When they turned to look it was Killua..His eyes filled with anger and surprise.."Julie..." He glared at the ants causing them to flinch. The troupe took their fighting stance. Their eyes filled with fury and anger. They fought along side each other. Leon escaped but all the other ants died. It was a blood bath. Kalluto went to Julie's and held her hand.  
"Why..." Julie turned to Kalluto and smiled faintly." Sorry..Im happy everyone is okay..Ow! Ha...I feel sleepy..." Julie closed her eyes slowly. Her hand slipped out of Kalluto's."Julie...Hey Julie!Don't sleep! Get up!" Kalluto shook her.  
Killua ran up to him. " Hurry get her inside! She is unconscious but we need to treat her wounds. Machi,Shizuku, please!" Machi and Shizuku nodded. Shizuku pulled out the spikes and sucked out the poison. Machi closed her wounds and fixed her damaged veins.  
"She lost too much blood... We have to do something.." Nobunaga slammed his fist into the wall. There was a knock on the door. Killua carefully opened the door and there stood a boy his age with black hair and a white hoodie and shorts."  
"Who are you?"...

A/N: Okay so just to be clear someone called me a Mary-sue. Julie is not based off me. I tried to think of her imperfections. We will get into her past deeper in the next chapters. Julie is based off of one of my favorite dolls as a child. Well just her appearance. Her powers i thought would be cool if she was death and her brother a healer. Thats all bye!~


	14. Chapter 14

The boy narrowed his eyes."Who are YOU? Never mind where is she?" Killua then tried to close the door but the boy blocked it from closing with his foot. " Move." Killua glared at him angrily, the boy stared at him but then forced open the door and went to the room Julie was in. When he barged in everyone stood up." Who the hell are you?" Nobunaga held on his sword." Not now. Hold her down."  
"What?"the boy picked up Julie's hand and checked her pulse," Do you want her to live? Hold her down." They all hesitated but then held her down by her legs and arms. The boy took out a syringe and slowly punctured her arm." Sorry Julie..." The boy whispered.  
Suddenly Julie's eyes opened. Although something was wrong. She began panting and wheezing. She began to kick and scream in pain. Everyone tried to hold her down without hurting her. She looked like she was in so much pain. More and more her screams began to sound painful and she started to cry. She started to bite her lip to the point she began bleeding.  
After a while she stopped. The crying and pain made her fall back asleep." What did you do to her?!" Killua grabbed the boys hoodie." Saved her." Killua looked confused," Do you know about those special medicines used to produce more blood? I gave her that." Killua let him go but still looked angered," Then why was she in so much pain?!" The boy walked over to Julie's side.  
"Of course it would hurt. That was actually the first time we used it on her. The medicine will cause her body to make more blood faster which her body has never experienced,so it hurt." He caressed her head," Ah Julie...you sure know how to put yourself in bad situations..." Shizuku slapped his hand away from her," Don't touch her." Shizuku was serious even though her face didn't show it.  
The boy chuckled." Hm..So to answer your question..Ai." Shizuku tilted her head," Ai? I,I,Ai,I?" Over and over she repeated." No. Ai Embers. Her twin brother. Shalnark stepped foward," That explains a lot. But..." Ai turned to Shalnark," But?" Shalnark looked back at Ai then Julie," Why don't you look like her?" Ai sighed and pulled up one sleeve," Ah man...I totally forgot about that." He activated his nen.  
Spheres of light began to circle around him. Slowly his appearance began to change. He began to look more like Julie," My original look. Thats what i looked like when i was 8. I had to because i infiltrated a school for younger students. But thats not for you to know." Killua gave him a cautious look.  
" Okay! Well tell Julie to meet me here when she wakes up." Ai handed a folded piece of paper to Kalluto and walked out." I don't trust him. Don't give her that adress!" Killua barged out of the room angrily. Moments later Julie woke up from the noise. She yawned then stretched her arms." Ah...Hello." Julie waved at everyone in a tired manner. Out of the blue she began to sniff." Ai was here!" She jumped out of bed.  
"Where are you going?!" Machi pulled her back." Ai! Hurry!" She grew impatient. " You can't."  
"I can."  
"What?! No you need to rest!"  
She turned her eyes to Kalluto and placed her hand open near his face," Address. You have it right?" Kalluto nodded and gave it to her. Julie smiled and hugged Kalluto." Yay! Thanks Ka-chan!" She stared at the note," Im going to see Ai-chan again.." She giggled softly like a child...


	15. Chapter 15

It was a cold winter night. Julie was 8 years old at the time. Even at a young age she took therapy and was locked up in a room where she couldn't harm herself. Like she was a mental patient at an asylum. Although her room was decorated with dolls, a tv, queen sized bed, and a small fridge for snacks. She even had her own little reading area. Except everything was pure white. They thought it would make her calm.  
" Now then Juliana-san can you tell me anything that happened after i left yesterday?" The therapist, , took out a tape recorder.  
"They came back and said things.." Julie said while brushing her dolls hair.  
"Who came back? What did they say?" leaned in.  
" The dolls voices. They said not to be your friend. Not to tell you about them."  
" Is that so? Well is there more?"  
"Bad man..You are a bad man. Right? What are you doing here? Doesn't your daughter need you at the hospital?"  
" How do you know about that?!"  
" Dolls. They have souls, they have voices. You can't hear them. No one can. Because you won't even bother..."  
" Haha..well why don't i try to talk your doll right here. Whats her name?"  
" Bubbles."  
" Okay. So Bubbles can we be friends? See she said yes!" patted Julie's head.  
" Liar! She said you made your daughter go to the hospital! You hurt her! You beat her!"  
was stunned. How could she know so much? Do the dolls really talk?! He fixed his glasses and cleared his throat.  
" What do you mean? Hehe..my record is clean!"  
" LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR!" Julie screamed liar over and over again. The room began to shake as she screamed more and more.  
Alex ran inside with Hannah and tried to calm her down." Madame please calm down?" They shook her back and forth.  
" Ahhh! Help me!" They turned around to see being dragged down by thousands of arms dragging him down a hole. When Hannah tried to save him an invisible barrier blocked her way. Soon he was no longer in sight.  
"Julie what did you do?!" Alex grabbed her shoulders.  
" Bad..liar...its okay...his daughter is okay now...shes awake..." Julie suddenly fainted in Alex's arms.  
"She used nen...out of anger? Hannah...later work on stabilizing her more please.." She laid Julie in bed and walked out. From then on Julie was trained to use her nen carefully.  
They was a sudden knock on the door. A light one. Something you would expect from a frail or shy child. The door creaked open and out came Ai.  
"H-hello..." He stared at her head to toe not making eye contact. Julie didn't like Ai at the time." Go away Ai im busy." Ai trembled, his shyness was quite the problem back then." B-but mom said t-to go and p...play with m-m-e.." He stuttered but Julie heard him clearly.  
Julie gave him an irritated look." What makes you think ill play with you?! And stop calling her mom! You aren't even her real son! You're just a copy, a fake!" Julie shoved him causing him to fall. He began to whimper and sob. Alex came in and ran over to Ai." Are you okay?! Ai did you get hurt? Julie what is the meaning of this! Be nice to your brother! He is older than you!"  
Julie glared at her mom." Older? My real brother died at birth before i came out. Ai is just a copy of me made by dad! So stop calling him my brother!" Julie screamed to the top of her lungs before heading to the door. Ai hugged her from the back on his knees while crying.  
"Im sorry! Don't be angry don't go! I'll be good! Ill be a better brother! Im sorry don't leave!" He cried out to her and tugged on her shirt. Julie hesitated but then pulled away from him. She didn't look at either of them. " I don't have a family anymore. No father. No mother. And definitely no brother." She slammed the door behind her and went to her room.  
Hours later Alex came in. " I don't care if you're mad we have a marriage meeting to go to." Julie sat up from her bed. " I know.. Zoldyck Estate right? On Kukuru mountain... I will have Hannah drop me off there and meet up later." Julie walked into her bathroom and ignored the rest of what Alex had to say. Moments later Julie arrives at the Zoldyck estate.  
On their way inside Julie asked Gotoh if they had a garden." Yes we do just around the corner." Julie looked to where he pointed. "I see... I will meet you inside later." Julie walked off before giving hannah the chance to stop her. Julie played with the flowers and ran through the field. While playing she heard someone coming. Thinking it was a butler she continued playing. When suddenly *Smack!* Julie fell over and opened her eyes to see a boy with the appearance of a girl.  
" Are you okay?" *Julie did what had happened when she met Kalluto. Epic time skip!*"Okay Kalluto i have to go now!" Julie waved at him and went inside. Coming in she saw Ai staring straight up at Illumi." I won't let you marry her! Im gonna do it! No matter what!" He then Stormed out the room taking Julie with him.  
Julie pulled her hand away from his."What was that about! I know my duties and you should to! You are to take over grandfathers company! I am to marry! Do not interfere with my duties!" Ai forcibly hugged her. " I wont allow it... Im gonna marry you someday and make you happy.." Julie tried to push him off but wouldn't budge." What are you talking about! We can't get married! Im your sister!"  
Ai let go of her. " No your not. Like you said your brother died. I am just a copy. So i will accept it. I will make you happy. No matter what!" Julie looked deep into his eyes. He was serious and determined. She began to overflow with tears. She thought to herself." Ai...he felt this way..."


	16. Chapter 16

"Just let her go she is too stubborn. You know that." Feitan remarked irritatingly. Machi let out a sigh." Fine.. Be careful. Actually . Kalluto." Kalluto came to Machi's side." Go with Julie. Thats fine right?" Julie nodded and Kalluto followed after her. When they arrived at the meeting place it was the center of the town. There was a large fountain and not many people around. Maybe one or two couples, some kids, and some passerby's.  
Julie looked around and caught sight of Ai. He was across from them at the outside of a cafe. She ran over to him just when Ai noticed her she "tackled" him with a strong hug. Ai was still for a moment but then hugged her whole-heartedly. He dug his into her embrace." Julie..." When he looked up at Kalluto he gave a disappointed look." Why did you bring her?" Kalluto grew irritated. Two of the things he said were quite rude." Her? Ah! You mean Kalluto.. But Kallutos a boy." Everyone was silent. "WHAAAAAAAT?!" Ai shouted out in surprise.  
But his scream soon broke out into laughter. Kalluto glared at him angrily." Haha. Sorry,Sorry." Ai pinched Kallutos cheek. Kalluto slapped his hand away and went back to Julie's side." So Ai what did you need?" Ai took a seat." Well Alex sent me to help with your mission." Suddenly they heard children screaming. When they ran to the scene it was Bloster!  
"Kekek.. Humans are delicious." Bloster was eating the kids parents. Then he finally notcied Ai, Julie, and Kalluto." Hmm~ You girl.. It looks like you would make a great servant for the king~" Bloster shot his nen bullets at Ai and Kalluto. When they tried to dodge Bloster grabbed Julie and kidnapped her." Julie!" Ai and Kalluto dashed to get her but were too late.  
Bloster had taken her back to the castle. He threw her harshly to the presence of the King." I have brought a female servant as you asked King Meruem." Meruem observed the girl carefully." Mm. She looks okay. Komugi what do you think?" Komugi ran to Julie and helped her up." Please my king. I don't need a servant. Spare her life..." Komugi went on her knees. Julie pulled her back up to her feet." Don't! Please don't do this. Don't beg for me!" Julie glared at Meruem." Even if you didn't i wont kneel. Not to you. Not to the so-called king!"  
Youpi pushed her to her knees" Silence fool!" Julie gave him an angry and yet fierce look. Youpi flinched but to show his power to be fearful he was about to punch her." Stop it Youpi." He turned around to see Nefrepitou leaning against the opened door. Pitou approached them," She is an important asset to Komugi. She will assist her will all her needs. She cant do that with a broken arm."  
Pitou picked her up by the arm. Julie yanked away from him hastily." Your majesty. Is that fine?" Meruem laughed." So she is fragile? Well whatever. Human! If you wish to live then do as you are told." Julie looked down to the ground. Clenching her dress tightly she thought about what would happen if anymore trouble was caused for everyone..." I understand.. Your majesty..."


	17. Chapter 17

Kalluto and Ai rushed back to the clinic. When they burst through the door with worried looks on their faces everyone knew something terrible happened. Killua sprang up from his seat," Where is Julie?!" Kalluto explained what had happened to her." Man.. That Julie always causing trouble. How much commotion can one kid make?" Nobunaga said while scratching his head.  
"Well lets go get her." Machi said just when Phinks phone rang.  
"Hel-" Phinks was interrupted by Julie.  
"Dont come get me..."  
"What?! Why?!"  
"Please...Im fine. Just carry out the mission."  
"Hold o-"  
"I have to go. I cant call anymore or i would get caught. Please.."  
Phinks tried to call her again and again but she turned off her phone.  
"So what are we gonna do?" Shizuku turned to Feitan, well he is the interim Danchou." Leave her as she is." Killua slammed his fist against the wall." What do you mean?! What will you do if she dies?!" Shalnark grabbed him by the shoulder." This is the best we can do. If we save her successfully the mission will be postponed causing them to attack behind our backs. If we fail to save her she will die." Killua clenched his fist tightly. Not saying a word he nodded and walked outside.  
*Meanwhile at the castle*  
"Who was that?" Pitou caught Julie after she hung up." I told them not to come for me.." Pitou smiled wickedly and caressed her hair." Hmm~ You seem to know what will happen-" He pulled her hair up but not enough to pull it off. "If you do anything we will kill you on the spot." He threw her to the ground and playfully walked out of the room. Julie tried to hold back her tears. She thought about how at fault she was and that it would have been better not to interfere with the mission.  
Julie sensed someone coming.* .Tap* She recognized this sound to be Komugi."Excuse me? Are you here Juliana-san?..." Julie stood up and escorted Komugi to the sofa." Is there something you need? And please don't be so formal. Just call me Julie." Komugi made a few sniffles and smiled," Ah yes of course~! Anyways.. I want to let you free but i don't know how-" Julie grabbed Komugi's hand." Please. Do not worry about me. Im fine. I will do my best to assist you." Komugi was silent for a moment," Then, i will only ask very little as much as possible." Julie gave a soft smile," Yes."  
What they didn't notice was that Pitou was eavesdropping from the roof. His advanced cat hearing made it possible." Nya~ So it seems that girl.. Julie was it? Is quite friendly with Komugi-sama. Maybe ill report this to the king Nya~" Pitou jumped through an opened window to the next building. In the presence of Meruem Pitou kneeled." Your highness i have something to report. About Komugi-sama." Pitou managed to catch his attention." Speak." Pitou swung his tail playfully." Komugi-sama has made friends with the female human~"  
Meruem thought for a moment." I see... That girl-test her. See how strong her nen is. Make sure she can protect Komugi." Pitou nodded and walked out with Pouf. "Excuse us Lady Komugi but Julie-san must come with us for a moment." Komugi looked worried," Bu-" Julie stopped her." Its okay Komugi-sama ill be fine." Julie was escorted out the room and to the courtyard." Do you know about nen?" Pitou said curiously. Julie nodded." I see~So then you must know how to use it. Show us~" Julie tried to lie about her nen ability. Using Devils Mask she had the appearance of a humanoid cat. So she could have Pitou bare with her until she can escape.  
(Devils Mask, Thirteen Sins- The ability allows you change appearance. Also giving you the same abilities as what you change into. The restrictions• must be seen by user, must be alive, cannot mix appearances together, lastly only gives part of the appearance you will still have a humanish look.)  
Her appearance seemed to interest and please Pitou. She had cat ears, a striped tail, she had cat-fur-like shorts on, cat-fur-like bikini-ish top, black boots, and purple cat eyes." Nya~?" Was What came out of Pitou as he observed her." Hm.. It seems she can change to animals. Can you show us an ability in that form." Pouf said observingly. Julie nodded. Using her cat skills she ran up the castle easily, jumped from building to building,managed to cut tree down with her nen claws, and her tail packs a huge punch.  
"I understand now. Come Pitou we must return to the King and report. Julie-san please return to Lady Komugi." Once they left Julie returned to her original state. Qucikly she returned to Komugi and sat beside her." Sorry to trouble you. But can you brush my hair?" Julie took the brush from her hands and gently brushed her hair. Suddenly a huge crash came from the entrance. Julie ran to the scene. Behind the huge cloud of dirt and stone was Killua?!  
"What are you doing here?! I thought i said not to come get me!" Killua grabbed Julie's hand and ran out with her. Julie stopped him half way through the forest." Killua?! What do you think you're doing?! Not only are you endangering your life but the mission as well!" Killua did not stare or reply to her for a while. He gave a happy smile and looked up at her with a relieved look. "Im glad you're safe." Julie looked at him like he was crazy." Killua!" He suddenly hugged her." I know what i did... I understand that well... Im sorry, im just happy you're safe..."  
Julie began to tear up and hugged him back softly. They broke their hug when they sensed a strong presence nearby. Rustling came from the bushes and out came Komugi." Komu-" Komugi shushed Julie and guided them to a shortcut." This is as far as i can take you. Hurry Pitou is coming!" Killua waited for Julie." Thank you Komugi..." Komugi smiled and waved goodbye.  
" Im back~" Everyone ran to the entrance hearing Julie come inside." How did you come back?!" Franklin asked." Um~Help i guess.." Meanwhile behind the clinic Killua snuck back inside without getting caught." Ahem-" Killua turned around to see Ikalgo crossing his tentacle-things.


End file.
